The Star Wars Saga
by Jerichoke
Summary: I have put up chapter 2 of episode I. Palpatines identity is discovered so he has to act before more people find out.
1. Episode I: The Rise Of Darth Vader

Disclaimer: I don't own the people. I am not getting money.  
  
Story: This is my version of Star Wars. It starts just as Darth Maul kills Qui-Gon.  
  
  
THE STAR WARS SAGA  
EPISODE I  
The Rise Of Darth Vader  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn sits down and meditates as the force field prevents him from continuing the battle with Darth Maul. He senses Obi-Wan sprinting towards him. A lot of anger he senses. The force field drops.  
  
He immediately engages in battle with Maul. He is pushed near the hole. His concentration is lost for a split second as he looks to see where Obi-wan is. That was all Maul needed he struck Qui-Gon throw the chest with his lightsaber.   
  
Obi-Wan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. MASTER.  
  
Maul looks over to him and gives a smile.  
  
The force field drops and Obi-Wan immediately attacks Darth Maul. He pushes him near the hole. He starts striking at Maul. Maul starts to slip over the edge. Obi-Wan keeps striking and stumble, they both fall down the hole.   
  
The hole leads to a garbage pit. They both use the force to land safely. Without hesitation Obi-Wan attacks again. He strikes Darth Maul's lightsaber so hard that it fly's out of his hand. Maul falls back into the garbage. He pulls his lightsaber back to finish the job.   
  
A clapping noise suddenly appears.  
  
From behind a garbage pile Senator Palpatine appears.  
  
Palpatine: Very good. Now give into your hate. Finish the job.  
  
Obi-Wan: Never. Who are you?  
  
Palpatine: I am Lord Sidious. You will accept me as your master. Just as Darth maul did.  
  
Obi-Wan: I will never join the dark side of the force.   
  
Obi-wan withdraws his lightsaber and turns it off.   
  
Darth Maul uses the force to bring his lightsaber to him and attacks Obi-Wan. They start duelling again.  
  
Sidious: Obi-Wan give into the darkside.  
  
Obi-Wan: Never  
  
Darth maul: You're a lot stronger than your pathetic master.  
  
Obi-Wan: Don't talk about.  
  
Darth Maul: It felt good watching his blood pore onto the floor. He was weak.  
  
Obi-Wan screams and starts lashing out at Darth Maul. Darth Maul activates the other end of the lightsaber and swings it up to knock the lightsaber from Obi-Wan's hand. He deactivates one half and lifts the saber up to strike him down. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and throws Darth Maul into another garbage pile. Darth Maul's lightsaber drops it front of Obi-Wan. He grabs it and swings with full force at Maul's head. With that one blow he felt the dark side of the force and couldn't go back.  
  
Sidious: Obi-Wan accept me as your master.  
  
Obi-Wan: Yes, yes master.  
  
Sidious: You will now go by the name. DARTH VADER.  
  
Darth Vader: Yes master.  
  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn's Funeral  
  
Qui-Gon is burning on a table surrounded by Anakin, Queen Amidala, Yoda, Jar Jar and Mace Windu.   
  
Yoda starts speaking to Mace Windu.  
  
Yoda: A disturbance in the force I feel.  
  
Mace: I also feel it.  
  
Yoda: Obi-Wan dead is not.  
  
Mace: He's location is not clear.   
  
Yoda: Cloudy is his path.  
  
Mace: I fear he has succumbed to the dark side.  
  
Yoda: Powerful Jedi is he.  
  
Mace: A powerful ally he is. However, a much more powerful enemy.  
  
Yoda: The boy trained he must be. Future cloudy as it is. Only he have strength in force so great. As to go against this powerful enemy.   
  
Mace: Who shall train him?  
  
Yoda: Train him I shall.  
  
Mace: Are you sure.  
  
Yoda: Sure I am that.  
  
  
A room in the Jedi Temple  
  
Yoda stands in the room meditating. He repeatably tries to find out if Obi-Wan is out there. He senses a dark presence and is suddenly brought out of his meditation by a strange presence in the force. He stands up thinking to himself.   
  
// A dark presence I sense. Someone known yet unknown //   
  
A knock at the door brings the powerful Jedi out of thought.  
  
Yoda: Enter.  
  
Anakin Skywalker enters the room with a worried look on his face. Yoda doesn't move he stands where he was when Anakin knocked. (Staring at the wall).  
  
Anakin: Sir, you called for me sir.  
  
Yoda: Sit young one.  
  
Yoda turns around to face Anakin.   
  
Yoda: In you the force is strong. Noticed this did Qui-Gon Jinn. Reluctant was the Jedi council to train you.  
  
Anakin: But master Yoda-  
  
Yoda: Finish I will. The council reluctant it is. No choice but to train.  
  
Anakin: Woo Hoo  
  
Yoda: Shush.  
  
Anakin: Sorry sir I was just-  
  
Yoda: Impatient you are. Anakin your trainer I will be. Forced to do this I am. Your future is unclear but Obi-Wan Kenobi's future is almost certain. Master Mace Windu and myself have felt his presence. Find him we aren't able to. I tried again before you entered. I sensed him to be alive for sure. Only I was broke from meditation by a strong presence. The presence was not one of Obi-Wan. The presence was of someone known to us all. From the darkside was this force. Stronger than Obi-Wan's there for I must assume a new master he has. I fear he has succumbed to the darkside. Speak now you may.  
  
Anakin: Master Yoda. Please may I request one thing?  
  
Yoda: Go ahead.  
  
Anakin: Master Yoda please can we go rescue my mother from Tatooine.  
  
Yoda: Jedi look for fights they do not.  
  
Anakin: But Yoda I fear that if Obi-Wan has joined the darkside that he may try to turn me.   
  
Yoda: True.  
  
Anakin: He may go after my mother to try and turn me. Please.  
  
Yoda: Immediately we must go.  
  
  
Aboard a Republic Cruiser  
  
Yoda is sitting by his new padawans side. Anakin is piloting the ship. There are two Jedi aboard with them Wehm Yoshin, a Jedi Knight who was sitting meditating. He was a quiet Jedi. Den Kit also was aboard he had Wehm as a padawan before Wehm passed the Test to become a Knight. Den was sitting down floating things around with the force.  
  
Den: How long now.  
  
Anakin: We have just arrived in orbit.  
  
Den: The excitement is intense.  
  
Yoda gives Den a shifty look.  
  
Yoda: Bring us down on the outer rim of the planet.  
  
Den: Hey Wehm wakey wakey   
  
Den uses the force and aims a lamp at him. Wehm reacts quickly and strikes it in mid-air with his lightsaber.   
  
Den: Good former padawan. Come on where there.  
  
Wehm: Master Yoda I sensed a disturbance near in the force.   
  
Yoda: Also did I.  
  
Anakin: Master we must hurry I fear my mother to be in grave danger.  
  
They land and all four get off the cruiser. They each get aboard a Jedi Speeder and speed to the main city in Tatooine. They speed straight to the slave part of town and Anakin leaps of his he runs into he's old home.  
  
Anakin: Mother quick come on.  
  
Shmi: Ani how are you.  
  
Anakin grabs he's mother by the arm and drags her outside.  
  
Anakin: Mother some one is coming here after you.  
  
Shmi: Watto will never free me Ani.  
  
Anakin: Oh yeah I forgot.  
  
Yoda: A problem that is not pay him a quick visit I shall. Wehm, Den make sure Anakin and his mother make it safely back to the cruiser.  
  
Den: Yes Master  
  
Yoda: Young padawan may the force be with you.  
  
Anakin: Bye master.  
  
The two Jedi and the young padawan with his mother speed of towards the cruiser. Yoda speeds of towards wattos shop. He speeds straight into it and stops inches away from Watto.  
  
Watto: What are you doing?  
  
Yoda: Anakin Skywalkers mother. Free her.  
  
Watto: Never.  
  
Yoda waves he's hand and says it again.  
  
Watto: What another Jedi I cannot be fooled by that.  
  
Yoda looks impatient. He puts out he's hand and throws Watto against a shelf. He holds him against it with the forcer and walks over to him.  
  
Yoda: His mother free?  
  
Watto: Yes go go.  
  
  
The Republic Cruiser  
  
Wehm, Den, Anakin and Shmi get in sight of the cruiser.  
  
Wehm and Den scream at Anakin.   
  
Wehm & Den: Anakin stop their stay here.  
  
Anakin pulls back his speeder. In addition, Wehm and Den do.  
  
Shmi: What is happening.  
  
Anakin: I sense it to.  
  
Shmi: Sense what?  
  
Den: He is aboard our ship.  
  
Shmi: Who  
  
Wehm: Obi-Wan.  
  
Shmi: But I thought he was a Jedi.  
  
Anakin: He has joined the dark side.  
  
The ramp lowers from the cruiser and a dark hooded figure emerges. He walks to the bottom. Turns to face the four and drops his black hood. The face that once was Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan was the same. But some how it was different it had lost the young spirited feeling. It was just filled with pure evil thoughts.  
  
Darth Vader walked towards them. Wehm and Den departed from their speeders and walked to meet him on his path. They both activated there Blue and yellow lightsabers. Vader activated his Double sided lightsaber.  
  
Den: Obi-Wan you have betrayed the Jedi  
  
Vader: I am no longer Obi-Wan I am Darth Vader.  
  
They all started duelling. Vader back flipped away from them both and used the force to throw Wehm to the floor. Vader then used the force to take Den's lightsaber he swung to strike a helpless Jedi but Wehm blocked the shot. They started fighting. Den went for his lightsaber back but Vader turned round and threw the lightsaber into the cruiser. Den sprinted to the cruiser. While Wehm was paying attention to Den Vader struck him in the face with the middle part of his saber. He stumbled and Vader struck him in the chest.  
  
Anakin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Vader turned round and saw Den emerging from inside the cruiser. Vader closed he's eyes and raised his hand. Suddenly the ship exploded in flames.  
  
Anakin: NOOOOOO Den.  
  
Anakin started up his speeder but it wouldn't move Vader was holding it back. Vader walked right up to them and grabbed Anakin by the throat. He threw him into the sand and used the force to keep him held down but made sure Anakin could see what was happening. Darth Vader grabbed Anakins mother and pulled out he's lightsaber again. He pulled it back to strike down Shmi. Suddenly Yoda threw Vader threw the air and onto the sand. Yoda used the force and threw Anakin and Shmi onto his speeder. He pressed a button on the speeder and it turned into a mini ship. It went flying into space on a course for Coruscant.   
  
Back on the planet Vader stood there.  
  
He had killed two Jedi and wasn't able to go back.   
  
  
A mysterious Sith Ship  
  
Vader was knelt before Lord Sidious.  
  
Sidious: Vader you have served me well. As well as Maul did.  
  
Vader: Yes master.  
  
Sidious: I intend to take out the Jedi council eventually so you will need help.   
  
Vader: Yes Master.  
  
Sidious: Vader your new apprentice the clone of Darth Maul.  
  
Maul: Master I will serve you.  
  
  
I will write Episode 2 of this if I get some reviews please give me some ideas in your reviews. Any ideas are welcome and may well be used. So please Read and Review.  
  
  
  



	2. Episode I: The Rise Of Darth Vader (Chap...

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Story: I decided that chapter one was not enough. So this is chapter 2 of episode 1. Anakin, Yoda and Shmi are in the Jedi speeder floating in space. They have been there for a few days just floating. Lord Sidious, Darth Vader (Obi-Wan) and the clone of Darth Maul are searching for him in a Sith Infiltrator. Meanwhile Mace Windu is also searching for them with another member of the Jedi Council Plo Koon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Star Wars Saga  
  
Episode I: THE RISE OF DARTH VADER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mace Windu and Plo Koon are on a Republic Cruiser. Mace is piloting the ship while Plo Koon is just sitting down. He has his oxygen mask on and prefers not to engage in converstation.  
  
Suddenly a strange feeling go's over the both of them.  
  
Mace: Did you feel that?  
  
Plo nods at him.  
  
Mace: Obi-Wan is near. He is not alone.  
  
Mace: We better prepare.  
  
Mace Windu lights up his Blue Lightsaber, Plo lights up his orange one and they start dueling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoda is the only one awake out of the three on the speeder. Yoda is having to use the force to keep them alive due to the lack of oxygen and food. He is close to passing out to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vader is kneeling before Lord Sidious. While Maul controls the ship.  
  
Sidious: Apprentice I sense something in the force. Two Jedi are near.  
  
Vader: I sense it to master.  
  
Sidious: You did well on the planet surface. Killing two Jedi. But as for Yoda. When we find him. I will take care of it.  
  
Vader: Yes my Lord.  
  
Maul turns round and shouts to Vader.  
  
Maul: The speeder is ahead.  
  
Vader: Lock on the tractor beam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mace Windu and Plo Koon are still dueling. When suddenly they are knocked down by a shot from the Sith Infiltrator. They jump up towards the controls but from the back off the ship Darth vader and Darth Maul appears.  
  
The Sith infiltrator has closed onto it letting them on.   
  
Vader: Hello. Remember me.  
  
Mace: Obi-Wan you are a traitor and will be killed.  
  
Vader: Shut up. Weakling.  
  
Darth Vader throws Mace Windu against the wall with the force.  
  
Plo lights his saber up and attacks Darth Vader. He swings it to the left of Vader but it is blocked. He trys the same ohn the other side. Then from the top left hand site. Vader trys to push him down witht he force but Plo uses the force to stop him. Darth maul swings his saber to hit him from behind but Plo does a backfluip to avoid it. Vader and Maul Start hitting as fast as they can against Plo. He trys to fight back as fast as he can but he loses his laber. They pin him against the wall. Vader nods to maul to kill him.  
  
Mace: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Mace attempts to use the force but can't because Vader blocks it. So he throws he's saber to Plo. Plo blocks the saber shot and starts dueling against maul. Vader turns to mace and Swings his saber and cuts straight off his hand.  
  
Plo hears The scream and loses his attention Maul puts the saber straight threw his chest.   
  
Vader stands over Mace and pulls back his saber, but he is thrown to the back of the Ship by a mysterious force. From a secret hiding place Saesee Tiin steps out and Goes at Maul while Vader is recovering from the back of the ship.   
  
Maul: Master!!  
  
Saesee: Master?   
  
Saesee strike Maul down with reletive ease.  
  
Vader starts laughing.   
  
Saesee: What is so funny.  
  
Vader: You are going to die now.  
  
Saesee: Not likely.  
  
Saesee lights up his saber and walks over to him.  
  
Vader: Fool!  
  
Saeesee is struck by a falsh of lighting and falls to the floor.  
  
Lord Sidious walks out and continues to tortue him.  
  
Mace: Palpatine?  
  
Mace uses all the power he has to try and through back Sidious but he can't the force is to strong with Sidious.  
  
Sidious uses a final shot at Saesee and kills him.  
  
Mace: Palpatine you traitor. We all trusted you to become chancellor.  
  
Sidious: My name is not palpatine. You will now refer top me as Lord Sidious.  
  
Mace: I will strike you down before i turn.  
  
Mace stands up and grabs his lightsaber with his one hand and trys to walk over to him but can hardly stand. Sidious hits him with a strike of lightening.   
  
Yoda: STOP!!!  
  
Sidious: So nice of you to join us fool.  
  
Yoda, Anakin and Shmi walk out from the other ship.   
  
Yoda uses the force and transports them next to Mace.  
  
Sidious: How did you do that?  
  
In Sidious's confusion Yoda grabs Mace's hand and they both compine the force and throw Vader and Sidious out of the ship and back to theres.  
  
Yoda: Anakin Go.  
  
Anakin jumps to the pilot ship and sends it into hyper drive without calculating.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Padme: Anakin, Anakin.  
  
Anakins eyes start to flicker open.  
  
Anakin: Yoda?  
  
Padme: No its me Padme.  
  
Anakin; Where am I.  
  
Padme: Your on a starship.  
  
Anakin: Why?  
  
Padme: We found You Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu. You had all landed in a forest not to far away. We thyou to have been there at least a week. Yoda and Mace came straight awake because they had went into deep meditatio but you have just been unconsious for about a month.  
  
Anakin; Why aren't we on Naboo?  
  
Padme suddenly breaks into tears.  
  
Anakin: What has happened?  
  
Padme: I'm sorry Ani it Naboo.  
  
Padme starts breaking down again and runs out of the room.  
  
Anakin sits up on his bed and looks about. He walks overto the door but nearly faints. He has to climb back to his bed since he isn't feeling to well.   
  
Mace Windu walks into Anakins room.   
  
Anakin: Master Windu.  
  
Mace: Anakin something has happened on Naboo. Master Yoda would tell you but he is in deep meditation trying to reach the Jedi Council.  
  
Anakin: What has happened.   
  
mace: First of all. Your mother was murdered on Naboo by Darth Vader.   
  
Anakin: No  
  
Anakin starts trying to hold back the tears but still they come out.  
  
Mace I'm sorry but there is more. In the search to stop any one finding out the true identity of Palpatine they invaded Naboo.  
  
Anakin: Who is they? I thought there only to be Two left.  
  
Mace: It appears Palpatine has a cloning device. He has cloned a whole army and landed on Naboo. The Jedi council never got word of this because the war lasted about 4 hours. The army had four leaders Darth vader, Darth Maul cloned, Plo Koon cloned and Saesee Tiin cloned. It appears that People so intune with the force are unable to be cloned more than once but it appears that some one was killed and cloned about 1 Million times. That is the size of the army landed on Naboo. They where dressed in white and where being called storm troopers.   
  
Anakin: What has happened to Naboo.  
  
Mace: I'm sorry we escaped with the Queen only the whole of Naboo has been destroyed.   
  
Anakin: What about the Gungans?  
  
Mace looks at him and shakes his head.  
  
Anakin: Jar Jar?  
  
Mace: Yes  
  
Anakin: Why!!!!!!  
  
Mace: I'm sorry its hard for you but it will be harder if you don't become a Jedi.  
  
Anakin: Why?  
  
Mace: this may seem like a lot of pressure but you are our only hope. You must become a Jedi you are the only person with enough strwngth to end this all.  
  
Anakin: I'm only 9.  
  
Mace: I know Master Yoda and I will train you. We fear for the Jedi Council so we are having to go into hiding. Just the four of us will go to a planet named Ocume This planet is uninhabited.  
  
Anakin: What about the council though you can't leave them.  
  
Mace: There is no hope for them young one.  
  
Yoda walks into the room.   
  
Yoda: Contacted the council i did.  
  
Mace: What happened?  
  
Yoda: Broken was my link.  
  
Mace: By the darkside?  
  
Yoda: It was.  
  
Mace and Yoda fall to the floor in pain.  
  
Mace: No, no that hasn't happened!  
  
Yoda: Powerful is the darkside.  
  
Mace: We have no hope now.  
  
Yoda: Anakin go take control and land us.  
  
Anakin: yes sir.  
  
Anakin leaves.  
  
Yoda: When it happened did you feel a lightside.  
  
Mace: Yes just.  
  
Yoda: The council must have send it to us a message.  
  
Mace: The hope we are looking for is not Anakin. He's son.  
  
Yoda: The queen and him.  
  
Mace: We must not interfere it must happen naturally.  
  
Yoda: With the town of Coruscant taken over Palpatine has took control.  
  
Mace: The future lies with Anakin's child.  
  
Yoda: We must protect him and train him.  
  
Mace: Yes we must.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sidious is in the senate room every one is shouting out things he is floating about.  
  
Sidious: I have taken over coruscant and naboo. I am declaring myself Emporer of the galaxy.  
  
There is chaos in the boxes.  
  
Sidious: Silence. Lord vader will show you i mean buisness.  
  
Vader steps out into a box full of Wookies. They float out into the middle of it. Darth Vader lifts all of the wookies of the floor and chokes them with the force. All four of them fall to the floor. No one can believe it. Sidious starts laughing and shouts.  
  
Sidious: Let the empire begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading please review it. I will happily accept any suggestions for episode 2. And any 1 who reviews please write what you think episode 2 should be called. i will chose the best one thanx.  
  
Episode 2 coming soon........ 


End file.
